


Pregnancy Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gentle Kara, Human Kara, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lena is a PA, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Soft Kara Danvers, married supercorp, pregnancy hormones, pregnant lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Geez, someone's enjoying themselves there, huh?" Lena whispered huskily.Kara tried to answer, but between the nipple and milk in her mouth, the blood throbbing through her dick and the breathless euphoria she was experiencing, the only sound that comes out of her mouth was a horny moan.Lena laughed, and shifted slightly so she could reach Kara's erection with her hand, and slowly, she began to jack Kara off while she took her milk.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 478





	Pregnancy Problem

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing these characters.

It was Wednesday evening, the middle of their work week, and Kara had arrived home earlier from the city than her wife Lena. This wasn't unusual. She worked as a personal assistant, had once again been working late because of her Boss, meaning she had missed her normal train. So, Kara was in the kitchen cooking dinner when she heard the screen door open and close a bit too hard. Taking this as a sign, she turned down the heat on the stove and walked into the living room to greet her wife. And like every time she had seen Lena over the last five months, Kara felt a surge of hormones in her head, and her dick, at the sight of her body.  
  
They weren't trying, but one night or another when they made love, Kara and Lena also managed to conceive a child. Lena was angry at first, then happy, excited and scared all in the space of maybe a few hours. It wasn't how they had planned it, wanting to just be a couple a while longer, and more financially secure before trying to start a family, but they were married and in love and so decided to play the hand they'd been dealt. Kara wasn't any better emotionally when she found out, but at the same time she was both insanely happy and turned on. Even when they first started dating Lena knew that Kara had a massive kink for pregnant women, and finding out her own wife was going to have a child, her child...  
  
Well, what could Kara say? Here Lena was in front of her, exhausted and cranky from having to deal with other people's crap, sweaty and hair not quite neat anymore, but in Kara’s eyes she looked sexier than she had even been.  
  
Only just over five months pregnant now, Lena's belly was on the big side for that amount of time, which annoyed her but only made Kara hornier. Her wife’s boobs had gotten bigger by about two cup sizes and her bottom was the roundest it had ever been. Kara was excited to see how much bigger she was going to get in all three areas but Lena only rolled her eyes if she mentioned it. She was wearing a tight dress, Buttons holding her dress closed over her chest strained slightly, creating a small opening that Lena's cleavage could be seen through. The dress was about three inches higher on her legs because of the size of her belly. The very sight of her was an aphrodisiac to Kara.  
  
Lena's shoes were flicked off the moment she was in the door. Kara crossed the room to her and gave Lena a hug to say welcome home. There was an involuntary hard on in Kara's pants that became pressed into the curve of Lena's belly in their hug. She knew this annoyed her, but Lena put up with it and her being handsy with good grace. She knew that having a pregnant wife was a fetish of Kara's she'd had since she was a teenager.  
  
"How was work honey?" Kara asked as Lena dropped into the lounge.  
  
"Shit," Lena replied as she fumbled with her dress. "Work was shit, my boobs hurt, the train was crowded and I'm home late. Shit."  
  
Trying to be sympathetic, Kara said, "Well, why don't you go have a shower while I finish dinner?"  
  
Kara gave Lena a kiss on the forehead as she nodded. As she got up to walk to the bathroom, Kara couldn't help but watch her wife’s round butt as she walked away. She would have liked to go and watch Lena get out of her clothes, but stopped herself.  
 _  
She may be my wife, she thought, but I should try my best not to a pervert. If possible._  
  
Kara went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. She could hear the shower running, and eventually turn off. As she was finishing up their dinner, Kara heard Lena run heavily for the bedroom. She frowned slightly, but went back to cooking. However, minutes later, she called out.  
  
"Kara, can you come in here?"  
  
She turned off the stove and walked to the bedroom to see what was happening.  
  
Kara entered the room to find Lena completely naked. The top drawer of her dresser was open, and by the looks of the clothes strewn around, it had been thoroughly searched.  
  
"What's wrong hon?" Kara asked.  
  
"It's my boobs" Lena answered, looking frustrated, her eyes closed.  
  
Kara looked down to Lena's chest. She had an arm across her boobs, but Kara could see the problem just from the mammary flesh above it.  
  
"They're bigger." A statement, not a question.  
  
Lena nodded. It wasn't a surprise, although Kara knew Lena had hoped they had stopped growing so she could get some new bras.  
  
"That's not it though. They're leaking."  
  
Sure enough, Kara looked again, and she could see the underside of Lena's arm had thin streams of milk running across it, going down her belly and between her thighs to soak into the towel she was sitting on. Again, not surprising, as Lena had started lactating around a couple of weeks ago, but that was usually only a few drops, except for the one time they were having sex and a thin spray of milk shot from one nipple when she had squeezed it. This though.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to lactate properly until after the baby comes, and that's supposed to be colostrum first anyway, right?" Kara asked confused.  
  
"I don't know," Lena said irritated. "But I'm out of breast pads, so I can't even soak it up with something."  
  
"Will it stop once enough comes out?" Kara asked tentatively.  
  
"Probably, but we don't even have a breast pump yet," Lena replied. She then looked Kara dead in the eye. "I need you to suck it out."  
  
Kara was stunned slightly as she felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. Before she could say anything, Lena continued.  
  
"Just come and help me. I know this is one of your big fantasies, so don't worry about whether I think it's weird or not, I just really need you to help me right now."  
  
"Okay," Kara answered, throat a little dry. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Just get naked and come over here. This is going to be a bit messy I think."  
  
Kara got out of her clothes as Lena put a pillow down to support her belly, and laid down lengthways on the bed. Kara was at full mast even before she had her underwear off. Lena giggled a little at her eagerness, but held in the urge to tease her over it.  
  
"Come over here" she said again once Kara had de-clothed. She motioned over her to lie facing her with her body pointed in the opposite direction. Kara's face was in front of Lena's huge, engorged boobs. Both were still drooling milk that gravity drew down over her flesh. Kara could feel her erection throbbing, but in consideration she didn't touch herself.  
  
"So, how do I do this?" Kara asked, breathy in excitement.  
  
"You read the books as much as I did," Lena replied. "Just get the nipple in your mouth and some of the areola, and sort of make a soft chewing motion as you suck a bit, I think."  
  
Kara did know that, but in her excitement over the moment her brain felt like it had stopped processing properly. Carefully, Kara put her mouth around the nipple laying next to her wife’s face and gripped it with her lips, sucking softly but firmly.  
  
There was already milk on Lena's nipple, and Kara’s initial sucking drew more into her mouth. It was thin, sweet and hot, and even this little amount sent Kara to heaven. She heard Lena draw in a quick breath. Struggling hard to maintain her composure, Kara continued to suck, and slowly but surely, the flow increased the longer she stayed at it. Soon, every five of six sucks produced enough milk to swallow. Kara was turned on to the point where she could feel her dick throbbing hard enough to move back and forth in the air about an inch. A string of precum flowed out of her at a slow pace, but Kara tried to keep herself on task. She was here to help her wife, not get off.  
  
However, having Kara on her breast was giving Lena relief from the pain that had been in her chest all day. It was helping her to destress and turning her on and the same time. And she had noticed Kara's erection as well.  
  
"Geez, someone's enjoying themselves there, huh?" Lena whispered huskily.  
  
Kara tried to answer, but between the nipple and milk in her mouth, the blood throbbing through her dick and the breathless euphoria she was experiencing, the only sound that comes out of her mouth was a horny moan.  
  
Lena laughed, and shifted slightly so she could reach Kara's erection with her hand, and slowly, she began to jack Kara off while she took her milk.  
  
The next moan out of Kara was long and heavy, pushing her face into Lena's breast as she did. Pressing into it rewarded the blonde with a small flood of milk, and Lena's body reacted with a quick flood of juice between her thighs. Lena moaned throatily herself as she run her clenched hand over Kara's member slightly harder and rougher. Precum poured out of her and all over her hand. Normally this would have grossed Lena out, but this time in her growing lust it turned her on more, using it to lubricate the movement. This only lasted a few minutes more before Lena couldn't ignore the growing heat between her thighs anymore, and gently pushed against Kara's face.  
  
"Hang on honey" Lena said, and rolled over, feeling under the bed. From under it the brunette pulled out her vibrator, and as she got up to get her phone, put it in place inside herself. She opened up the app, chose a pre-set vibration they had made together, and lay back into place. Already Lena's face coloured from the sensations the sex toy was delivering to her G-spot and clitoris. Pressing her boob back into Kara's face and returning her grip to her cock, Lena whispered, "Okay, go baby."  
  
Needing no more instruction, Kara began sucking again. Because of Lena's heightening arousal, not only was milk flowing faster into Kara's mouth, but the nipple above her started to leak harder. The thicker stream changed from its original course flowing between Lena's breasts, and onto Kara's face instead. Even in her already aroused state Kara felt her heart pounding harder, losing herself in this, her ultimate fantasy, and enjoying every minute of it. Very soon however, the flow slowed down to only a few drops, and she unlatched.  
  
Without needing to be told, Lena rolls slightly to give Kara access to the still engorged boob, and immediately she latched on again and began sucking. Kara only got a mouthful of milk from this breast before she felt her wife shutter and squeeze her member hard, pausing the hand job for a while. Milk squirted into her mouth in two or three rhythmic pulses as she felt Lena's nipple tense and relax over her tongue. Secretly Kara has glad for the break, as she could feel her orgasm getting ready to rush up her shaft from her balls, ready to explode. Now she would likely last a while longer. She detached quickly.  
  
"Did you just cum?" Kara asked.  
  
Lena nod. "Uhuh. Just-just keep sucking sweety."  
  
Quickly she returned back to the breast and sucked greedily. Slowly, Kara could feel this breast begin to soften as well. Long minutes passed, and she figured it could only be a few moments more before Lena was properly empty, so she decided to stop holding off and let herself cum. As she finished her thought however, she also felt Lena pressing her face harder into her breast. She was building to another orgasm, but realised to her distress that her wife had already drained this breast too. She could feel Kara's dick start to swell in her hand with her impending orgasm. Quickly, Lena unlatched her and stopped running her hand up and down her shaft.  
  
"Sweety-", Lena started, out of breath. "Sweety can you hold on just a little bit longer?"  
  
"Uh, uhuh" Kara replied, though uncertain.  
  
Quickly, Lena spun Kara around so they laid the same way. She got onto her knees and sat over her. Not wanting to lose her build up, Lena grabbed her thick erection and pushed it into her vagina. Kara shuddered as she felt a buzzing on the underside of her dick: only then did she realise Lena still had the vibrator in her. Increasing her pace, Lena used Kara as the combination of vibrations and her girth brought her climax closer and closer. As her big belly bounced up and down on her, Kara placed her hands on it to try and give Lena some stability while she brought herself to orgasm.  
  
So close, so very close, Lena tweaked her own nipple, and the extra jolt of pleasure through her body was enough to push her over the edge. She came hard, jamming down on Kara's dick as her walls pulsed and gripped it hard. Lena kept holding onto her nipple, her orgasm causing a thin trickle of milk Kara had missed to dribble out between her fingers.  
  
Lena held her position until the waves of her orgasm slowed, before she realised that Kara was still making some very slight thrusting movements inside of her, trying to bring herself to orgasm. She smiled.  
  
"Do you want to cum?" she asked her.  
  
"Yes" Kara answered in a ragged voice.  
  
"Are you going to cum for your pregnant wife?" Lena purred.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to cum _in_ my pregnant wife."  
  
Lena smiled in the afterglow of her orgasm. "Come for me baby."  
  
It didn't take long. She thrusted her hips quickly, the sensation of her overdue orgasm and the sight of her pregnant, fulfilled wife riding her dick were too much. Kara came hard, exploding inside Lena, moaning in her exhaustion. She collapsed into the bed as her dick pulsed more and more cum into her uselessly. She couldn't make her more pregnant.  
  
They cuddled in their joined afterglow. Kara rubbed Lena's belly as she laid with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her cum dribbled slowly out of her vagina.  
  
"So, do you think your boobs are going to keep filling up with milk now?" Kara asked.  
  
Lena shrug. "Probably."  
  
"Do you- do you think I can just suck it out until the baby arrives?"  
  
She chuckled. "I'm getting a pump tomorrow. If I let you keep sucking on them then they'll just get bigger and harder to handle."  
  
"Oh" Kara said, slightly deflated.  
  
Lena smiled and kissed her cute wife. "After the baby's born I don't know how I'm going to feel about it. But until then you can have it _sometimes_ , and only when I offer it to you okay?"  
  
"Okay" Kara agreed, feeling a bit more excited by the prospect.  
  
She used the towel still on the bed to clean herself off. "Alright, well I think we should shower and have some dinner. What do you think?"  
  
Kara chuckled a little. "To be honest hon, I think I'm full."


End file.
